You're Insane
by heroherondaletotherescue
Summary: "I think I've lost all feeling in my fingers," Juliette whined as she rubbed her pale hands together. "I thought you'd be used to the cold since you're the Ice Queen," Sirius grumbled as he stalked ahead, looking for a way back to Hogwarts that wouldn't get them maimed and killed. All she could do was glare at the back of his head and keep walking forward / Marauders Era / One-Shot


You're Insane

The sun was the colour of dried rose petals, a burnt red blossoming across the sky, intertwining with hues of pink and blue to create a vivid sunset. Despite the warmth the star seemed to radiate, the cold winds and the snow that had settled into the forest floor were more than enough to freeze Juliette to her core. She trembled as she walked, being careful with her footsteps as not to leave deep foot prints in the white snowfall.

She felt like her bones were shaking inside her skin, and she did her best to keep her jaw from chattering. Whether it was from the cold, or fear, that she did not know. All she knew was that when she reached her dormitory she was going to take a steaming bath to chase away the chill that ached her bones. She had tried wrapping her arms around her form, soaking in what warmth she could from her grey coat, but the sleeves had since turned cold and it was just making it worse.

"I think I've lost all feeling in my fingers," Juliette whined as she rubbed her pale hands together in the hope that they would magically warm up. Her peripheries had turned a pale blue and she knew that the longer she stayed out here in the Forbidden Forest, the longer she was at risk of freezing to death.

She had lost her wand in the blasted fight, struggling to make a get away from the Death Eaters that had ambushed Hogsmeade that weekend. She was disappointed in herself for doing so, but in the end, it was safer for her to run than to search through the rubble for her wand and most likely be killed in the process.

It made her feel slightly better to know that Sirius too had lost his wand, only because of the fact, but thinking about it now, it would have been handy if he had his wand, it would have meant they were safely back at Hogwarts, not trailing through the Forbidden Forest where creatures far dangerous than Death Eaters lurked, especially during the winter.

"I thought you'd be used to the cold since you're the, Ice Queen," Sirius grumbled as he stalked ahead, looking for a way back to Hogwarts that wouldn't get them maimed and killed. He was in a terrible mood and her complaining wasn't helping.

His nerves were on edge, his thoughts occupied with worry not only about their situation, but for his friends who had been caught up in the messy battle as well. James, Lily, Remus and Peter had all accompanied them to Hogsmeade for drinks at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate finishing their final examinations before Christmas when it had all broken out. But in the large swarming crowds as witches and wizards alike panicked, fleeing the scene, Sirius had gotten lost only to find Juliette fighting off two Death Eaters in a nearby alley, and struggling to stay afloat. He had moved to rush to her aid, his heart beating wildly in his chest when he saw the dangerous curses being thrown her way when bricks came crumbling down from the wall the alley was built of, and he dived to push her out of the way just in time, saving both of their necks. He had then grabbed her hand in his own, his skin radiating warmth as he held onto it securely, making sure that she was by his side, and once they had found themselves on their own and in the forest and he realised they were holding hands, he was quick to let go.

It had given them enough time to flee the scene, but somehow they had both lost their wands along the way, leaving them where they were now, trudging through the forest, frozen to the bone and upset with each other. Not to mention that there was a large bruise forming on Juliette's right cheek from where she had been hit by an unpleasant curse, and she was sure there was one to match on her left rib, but she kept those complaints of pain to herself.

Juliette didn't gift Sirius with a response, and instead sent a glare towards the back of his head, biting her lip to keep herself from yelling at him. She had never been on good terms with Sirius Black, despite how much she thought of him. There was something about their personalities that had always clashed, and over the years they struggled to build a deep friendship like they had with the other members of their group. They were friends by acquaintance, not by choice, despite the many nights Juliette lay awake in her bed, dreaming of what it would be like to really know him.

She shook her head of these thoughts and focused on getting back to Hogwarts.

"This tree looks familiar."

"They all look the same, it's a forest," Sirius said sarcastically.

"No, this tree, there's something about it," Juliette insisted, stopping in her tracks as she walked up to it. She had a feeling this was the tree she had slept in during a night in her fourth year when her friends had dared her to spend the night in the Forbidden Forest. The reason she had chosen it in the first place was because it had the perfect view of the castle and she knew that if she was at this tree, the castle was north and just a little to the left.

When her fingers grazed a marking in the bark that was still there, her initials engraved into the wood she smiled at the memory. "It's the fourth year tree."

"Really?" Sirius asked, surprised that it was.

Juliette's dare hadn't just been to spend a night in the Forbidden Forest, it had been to spend a night there alone upon the full moon, and that was the very same night she learned about the Marauder's monthly escapades as animagi to help their dear friend Remus who was a werewolf.

"If I'm right this means that way is the castle," She said, pointing straight ahead, hoping it would lead them to the castle, because she hadn't been back to that tree since that very night. "And we shouldn't have an issue running into anyone else because that part of the forest is practically a barren wasteland."

"Guess we'll go that way."

Juliette nodded and moved to take a step away from the tree when the sound of a twig snapping under the pressure of a boot echoed to close for comfort. Sirius seemed to have caught sight of whoever it was because he pushed her back against the tree trunk, her coat digging uncomfortably into the bark, her heart pounding wildly, out of fear or the close proximity to Sirius, she didn't know just yet.

Her words of panic were stuck in her throat as her brown eyes glanced up to meet his. Sirius brought a finger up to his lips, telling her to keep silent as they stood there, as still as statues, their chests pressed up against each other to make themselves smaller and blend in with the scenery, but as Sirius heard the footsteps approaching he knew that they would be found eventually. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he stood over her protectively, and it was hot against her cold skin, leaving her shivering from the intimate contact and the warmth that radiated off him.

A mad idea burst to mind, and a grin played on his lips. Juliette would have an absolute heart attack but he knew that he had to keep her safe. As much as he loved teasing her and throwing quips her way, deep down he knew that he harboured some mysterious feelings for her and if he ever let her get hurt then he would only blame himself for the outcome.

He was quick to press a kiss to her forehead, surprising her with the feeling of his slightly chapped lips against her skin. He then took a step back and her eyes went wide with confusion.

"Sirius," She whispered urgently and when he didn't reply she began to panic. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Saving you," He said simply. "Once I signal you, run to Hogwarts and get help, we aren't far."

"What? Sirius, no," She began to plead for him to stay but it was too late.

He morphed into his animagi form, a black shaggy dog now standing before her, and he ran in the direction of the noise, and she didn't dare move an inch as she heard manly screams. She figured it must have been the Death Eaters who had run after them, and she didn't pity the pain they would experience as the dog clenched his teeth into their skin, only pity for Sirius for having to put his mouth on that filth even if he was a dog.

She was about to make a run for it, and call for help like Sirius had instructed her to do, but then she heard a heart-wrenching whine and she knew that Sirius had been hit. Her eyes glanced over to where he had run and bright lights erupted, sparks flying. Despite the anxiety pooling in her stomach she knew that leaving Sirius behind was cowardly, and she was a Gryffindor.

Mustering up her courage, or perhaps insanity, she ran towards danger in the hopes of getting Sirius out of there. A stray wand lay on the ground and it looked to be one of the Death Eater's, probably the one who was lying unconscious on the ground a few feet away from where it lay, his ugly mug pressed into the cold snow, and the blood seeping from the bite on his leg staining the white snow scarlet.

Brandishing the wand and with a face of disgust from the vibe she got from holding it, she aimed it at the Death Eater that was had hit Sirius who had now transformed back into himself with the loud yell of Crucio. Her heart broke as she watched Sirius squirm on the ground, his eyes closed as a scream escaped his lips from the torture.

"Hey, over here, you asshole!"

 _Flipendo._ With a power she had not known she possessed, she threw a powerful jinx at the Death Eater causing him to fly backwards and into a tree. The man grunted, tripping on his black cloaked robes as he tried to regain his footing.

Her sudden appearance had caught him off guard long enough for her to throw a Knockback Jinx, leaving him on disadvantaged, and before he could throw a curse her way she had attacked once more. _Impedimenta. Langlock._

He had tried to get back up off the floor and throw a spell at her, but when he realised he was unable to speak, the rage appeared on his face as clear a day. He waved his wand and a bright blast of dark magic erupted towards her but she was quick in blocking it with a shielding charm. The other one that had come her way was a little more difficult and though she stumbled on her feet, she still stood her ground.

"Stupefy," She yelled, aiming as perfectly as she could, and by Godrics will she had got him. He collapsed onto the ground, leaving her standing by herself. Still clutching the wand she ran to Sirius's side, her hands rushing to his face. He was bleeding from the side of his head, eyes closed, his dark lashes fanning across the top of his cheeks.

"Sirius," She whispered his name, but he didn't respond. Her hand moved down the column of his neck, her fingers cold as she pressed them firmly into his skin, waiting for the thump of his heart beat to calm her nerves. The feeling of his steady pulse underneath her fingertips filled her with relief that he was safe.

She turned to look cautiously at the two criminals behind her and knew they had to get out of there quickly. With hope blooming in her chest she raised the wand and cast a Patronous charm, giving the eagle a message before sending it back to Hogwarts, hoping that someone would rescue them soon.

* * *

"You're insane, do you know that?" Juliette practically hissed when she stumbled past the curtains that were drawn around his bed. He was sitting up- shirtless- sipping on a glass of water, a large bandage wrapped around his ribs from where he had fractured three of them. She was glad to see that the wound on the side of his head had been healed, and though he looked a bit scruffy with the makings of a beard growing, he was fine. _He was safe._

When they had arrived back at Hogwarts she hadn't been allowed in the room at all, and it made her panic to the point where she was sure she would pass out from hyperventilating. James and Lily had been the ones to find them. They had located their wands back at Hogsmeade and after they had gotten back to the castle to grab the map to find them, her Patronous had reached them.

James had carried Sirius all the way back, and Lily kept her arm around Juliette as they trudged through the snow, leaving one of the teachers they had brought with to see to that the Aurors collected the Death Eaters they had disarmed.

To her utmost displeasure, she had been ushered back to her dorm where Lily had taken care of her. All she wanted to do was make sure that Sirius was alright, but Madame Pomfrey had made it clear that she was not to enter the infirmary. The rest of the infirmary had been filled up with other students who had also been injured in the attacks, and since she only suffered from bruising and slight hypothermia from the harsh winter, she was sent back to bed to rest there.

Well sent was putting it lightly.

James ended up having to use a spell to put her to sleep and with the help of Lily he carried her up to the dorm and set her in bed. Lily had used a warming charm to bring her temperature back to normal and had brought up some food, staying with her throughout the night. When she had woken up in a fright, she nearly jumped off the bed to run and find Sirius only to have Lily stop her.

"Lily, please, I have to make sure that he's okay," Juliette had rushed out. "I-I can't, I have to see him."

"Juliette, he's fine. James went to see him, but it's too crowded no one is allowed in. He snuck in with his invisibility cloak."

"Lily," She had pleaded, her eyes filled with concern.

"You can see him in the morning, but you have to rest. You're injured as well."

When she hadn't budged, Lily groaned and moved forward, pulling her into a hug. "He's safe. I promise you."

"Okay."

Reluctantly she had gotten back into bed, curling up in a foetal position as she lay next to Lily, holding her friends hand for support, her mind filled with worry for Sirius. He had gotten hurt for her, even though they hadn't been on the best of terms, he had risked his life for her and she was furious that he would be so selfish to do such a thing, and she would make sure she told him that.

So that's how Juliette found herself sneaking into see him the following morning, even though Madame Pomfrey had caught her earlier and told her that he was still resting and not to come back til that afternoon. She didn't see how it mattered, it was only a few hours but she had to see him.

" _Sorry_?" Sirius raised a brow at her outburst.

"You're completely and utterly insane! How dare you leave me standing there while you went off to sacrifice yourself to save me! How dare you make me worry about you!" Her hair was a mess and her cheeks flushed and though she looked to be the insane one in that moment he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

"Hello to you too," Sirius said, placing his glass down on the table beside the bed.

She was about to bite back at him, throw another remark his way but seeing that he was fine, that he was safe just made her break down in tears. She trudged over to his bed, collapsing on the side as she pulled him into a hug, tears falling down her face. He hadn't seen her cry since they were in first year and the sight was not something he wished upon her.

"You got hurt because of me," She whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly.

He had been shocked to see such a passionate response, but he could understand it. The relief that flooded him when he saw her was immense. Yes, she had gotten banged up a little, what with the purple and blue bruises forming on the side of her face, but she was standing there, safe and he knew that he had done his job. He had protected her.

"I'm alright, Jules." The use of her nickname calmed her down more than she realised when it fell from his lips. She sat up, feeling embarrassed as she wiped her eyes with her fingers, sniffling as she tried to compose herself. She wasn't used to showing this much emotion, especially not in front of Sirius.

"You shouldn't have done that," She said.

"Done what?" He raised his brow.

"Played the hero, sacrificed yourself… you got hurt."

"I've only got a few broken ribs is all," Sirius said, giving her a smile.

"Only a few ribs, huh? Is that what little self-preservation you have? You had an unforgivable curse used on you. You were tortured," She protested, getting more upset by the second.

"It's not like it was the first time," Sirius muttered under his breath, but she had caught his words with her keen sense of hearing.

"What do you mean it wasn't the first time?" Juliette gasped, moving back. "Your parents… last year when you moved in with James?" She asked and he nodded, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want pity, especially from her.

"It's why I left," Sirius said. "I couldn't live there anymore."

"And I called you a coward," Juliette said softly, looking down at her hands with guilt. "I called you a coward for doing what I could never do. I'm such a hypocrite."

Her parents weren't as bad as the Black's but they were still as ignorant and prejudice against muggleborns and half-bloods as the rest of the lot. In reality she had wanted to leave, she wanted to be brave like Sirius had been but deep down she couldn't do it. She couldn't cut ties with her parents, and to this day whenever she returned home she remained the silent and obedient daughter, pretending like she wasn't a Gryffindor, pretending to be someone else.

"Godric I'm a terrible person," She mumbled, burying her face in her hands before looking back up at him when his hand rested on her shoulder. "I don't deserve your kindness. I don't deserve to be saved by you."

"It's not about what people deserve, it's about what you believe in," Sirius said as their eyes met. "You're a Gryffindor through and through despite what you might think about yourself. Your kind and loyal and maybe you haven't left your family yet, but you will one day. And you didn't leave me. I told you to run but you came back and you saved my life. So, thank you." His words were sincere and they tugged at her heart strings.

"I think I should be the one thanking you, Sirius."

"Fine, mutual thanks."

When her face still remained tense he let out a sigh, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I'm fine, we're both safe, there's nothing to worry about. Why are you frowning?" He asked curiously.

It felt weird being so… real with Juliette after their confusing friendship but it was a nice change of tune.

"Last night, I wasn't allowed to come and visit you, Lily told me I could come in the morning and she forced me to go to sleep," Juliette began. "I had a nightmare about what happened except this time, you died. I woke up in a cold sweat and I couldn't breathe because I realised something. I realised that you've been right in front of me all this time and if you died before I could tell you then I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Tell me what?" He asked, leaning forward, his eyes searching hers. But he had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant, because lately he had been feeling the same way, the same attraction, like a magnet drawing them together, polar opposites but somehow they matched.

"That I think I'm falling for you." Her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper, but he heard her, his eyes on her lips as she uttered those words.

"You only think?" He asked teasingly, enjoying the way her a blush blossomed on her cheeks. "I happen to know that I fell for you a long time ago, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She asked and he answered her question with a scorching kiss.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that this was enjoyable and not too… what's the word… cliché? Haha, I wasn't sure but anyway I had fun writing it, it was something that I whipped up in like a few hours.

Leave a review if you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts, they honestly fuel my motivation and love for writing, even if it's one word, it's still lovely. Thank you for reading!

Thank you for the lovely feedback on my other one-shots, I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying it and here's some more Sirius x OC that a few of you requested.

Til next time.

Heroherondale.

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling. I also do not own the quote taken from the 2017 DC movie Wonder Woman. I only own my OC and creative genius.**_


End file.
